


Halloween Meet Cute

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College!AU, Halloween, M/M, background Isaac/Scott, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved his best friend. He really did, but sometimes Scott was a complete asshole.<br/>The entire reason that Stiles hadn’t gone to the Halloween party was because he had reading to do.</p><p><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/6001331">Russian translation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitily/pseuds/bullshitily">bullsthitily</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles loved his best friend. He really did, but sometimes Scott was a complete asshole.

The entire reason that Stiles hadn’t gone to the Halloween party was because he had reading to do. He’d had to read another hundred pages for his European Mythology class before Monday. He’d been hauled up in his room all night, trying to block out the sounds of people having fun.

When the chapter he was on had started referencing a book Stiles had never heard of, but sounded very interesting, he’d decided to stretch his legs and visit the library. When he’d come back he found Scott’s wolf mask on the doorknob and sounds that Stiles never wanted to hear from his friend were coming from the room.

So Scott was an asshole, because now Stiles was locked out of their dorm room. The dorm room where all his textbooks were. The dorm room Stiles had very specifically told Scott not to bring Isaac to if they wanted to have drunk sex.

Stiles was slightly less of an asshole than Scott. So instead of kicking their naked asses out, he’d turned around and went to get food. When he’d come back they were still going at it.

Now, Stiles was sitting on the floor, facing the door of their dorm room. His iPod turned up as loud as it could possibly go and reading the book that wasn’t as interesting as it had sounded. His curly fries were long gone and if Scott and Isaac weren’t done soon, he was throwing them out.

Bro-code be damned.

~

Derek had been relieved when his roommate had texted him.

Isaac had been 100% certain tonight would be the night he’d get Scott. Consequently, he’d begged Derek to let him have the dorm for the night. Derek had only agreed, because it would mean that the era of Isaac’s epic pining would be over.

Around midnight, though, Isaac had texted him to tell Derek that Scott’s roommate was out, so Derek could go to bed and to not worry. Well, Derek assumed that was what the text had said. He’d gone to bed, tired after a night of reading.

Ten minutes later, however he found out exactly where Scott’s room was. It was right above him.

He’d put on his headphones and pulled the pillow over his head, but it hadn’t been enough.

After another twenty minutes however, Derek had had enough. He pulled on a sweater and socks and stormed towards the Dorm with the Unnecessarily Loud Sex Noises. He pulled open the door to the third landing and tripped over someone’s legs.

‘Dude, I am so sorry. You okay?’

The hazardous legs belonged to a wide eyed guy. Those were really nice eyes, and a really nice face. Those were really nice hands with long fingers waving in front of him.

‘Seriously, are you okay? Did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the emergency room? How many fingers am I holding up?’

‘Three. And don’t call me dude.’

‘Well, I’m glad the fall didn’t hurt your grumpiness.’

 Derek suddenly recognized the owner of the hazardous legs and the nice eyes. It was Mouth Guy. Erica had laughed hysterically when she heard the nickname, but it was better than Oral Guy, which had come before Mouth Guy. Derek had almost all his classes with Mouth Guy, who was always sucking on something. It was really distracting.

‘Why are you sitting in front of a dorm room where people are having sex.’

‘Because it’s my room, but my roommate stole it to do the do with his newly acquired boyfriend.’

‘You’re Stiles.’

‘Hey, yeah. How’d you know?’

‘Isaac’s my roommate.’

‘Are you the reason I can’t go into my room? I have at least another fifty pages for EuroMyth to read and I was planning on spending my Saturday playing videogames.’

‘No, this is not my fault. Isaac texted me. Said you weren’t in your dorm.’

‘I was at the library. I was gone for like ten minutes. Okay, maybe it was an hour and they eventually kicked me out, but I told Scotty very clearly that he and Scarfman were not allowed in our dorm tonight.’

Mouth Guy, Stiles, had started waving around his hands and chewing on one of his hoodie strings. Derek mind started to wander towards other things that those hands and mouth could be doing. Preferably to him.

‘Dude, you sure you didn’t hit your head? Your eyes kinda glazed over there.’

‘Don’t call me dude, my name’s Derek. And I’m fine.’

~

Grumpy Glasses, or Derek, was obviously not fine.

‘You sure? Your ears are going red.’

Now his entire face was going red. Holy shit.

‘Oh my god. Are you blushing? Am I making you blush? Scott and Isaac are forgiven if it turns out I made Isaac’s hot roommate blush.’

Derek’s mouth popped open in surprise.

‘You think I’m hot.’

‘Yes, I do. Why else would I be staring at you during every single class we have together?’

‘You stare at me.’

‘Yes. I do. And you know, if you go up at the end of sentence it actually sounds like question. I’m not entirely sure whether you were actually asking me things or just repeating what I said.’

Stiles saw Derek’s eyes widen and his mouth kept opening and closing. He started to remind Stiles of a fish.

‘You’re starting to remind me of a carper fish.’

Derek’s mouth snapped shut. Stiles felt a bit bad for the guy. Not everyone could handle a Stiles without a brain to mouth filter. Derek rubbed a hand over his face.

‘If you want you can use my book until you can get back into your dorm.’

‘Seriously? Thanks. Lead the way, big guy. ‘

He held open the door to stairway for Derek.

‘And it appears you have noticed me too.’

‘Yes, I have. Your oral fixation is very distracting.’

This time it was Stiles who blushed. He also stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs. Derek’s very sturdy body saved his life. When Stiles had righted himself, Derek grabbed his hand.

‘Uhm…’

‘I’ve seen you walk around campus. You’re a hazard. Your limbs are everywhere.’

‘I’m gonna put my limbs everywhere on you’, Stiles mumbled back.

Derek promptly walked into the door that led to his own floor.

Stiles tried his best not to laugh, but Derek’s glared at him anyway.

‘You nearly made me fall down the stairs’, he pointed out. ‘Let’s just agree on no flirting and no innuendo’s while walking.’

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles through the door of his own dorm room. Before Stiles had a chance to look around, he was pushed against the wall and trapped there by Derek’s body.

‘We’re no longer walking.’

It took him a couple seconds to come up with a reply. Thinking was hard when Derek was pressed against him like that.

‘No we’re not. We are standing. And we could be lying down on that very sturdy looking bed behind you.’

This time Stiles didn’t try to keep his laughter in. He simply dropped his book and iPod on the floor, and let Derek pull him to the bed.

He could read the pages tomorrow.

Or maybe Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
